1. Provide consultative services in bioinformatic analysis, including interpretation of global transcriptional profiling data obtained using Affymetrix GeneChips or RNAseq technology. 2. Provide a variety of genomics-related services including deep sequencing, RNAseq, nanoString- based transcriptional profiling, and assistance in the development of high-content high-throughput assays using automated microscopic imaging. 3. Provide space and technical personnel for specialized genomics-related equipment. 4. Conduct tutorials and workshops in genomic and bioinformatic techniques. The equipment and specific services available in the NORC-H Genomics Core